The Land of North America
by Sapphire005
Summary: I bad at summaries, Basically this is a branching story that begins from chapter 20 of, "Reaching New Ground" by Cryssy-Miu and its really good and worth reading. Constructive criticism is always welcome, I always need improvement right? T for some swearing. Warning: memes included.
1. Prolouge

**Authors Notes:**

 **This fic was planned to be a 'Mega Crossover' but that idea was cancelled and replaced with the same basic principle but without the crossover plan and without many other things planned for the fic. This fic will be a sorta 'off branch' fic, it's takes place right after Chapter 20 in: "Reaching New Ground" by** ** _Cryssy-Miu._** **So it starts the next day after that chapter. So PLEASE go check out "Reaching New Ground", It is a GREAT story and one of my personal favorites.**

 **Anyway let's move on.**

 **WARNING: CHAPTER INCLUDES CRUDE LANGUAGE AND IS VERY FUNNY RIGHT M8**

CHAPTER ONE: "Prologue"

(Warning: chapter will have cursing)

so one day good 'ol Canada was marchin' on down to 'Merica and was like "eh 'merica" and then Americas like "Hey so wassup m8" so then Canada hands 'Merica a document and is like "Yo sup 'Merica some random hippie gave me this cool ass document, 'ts 'bout rights of all" so 'merica's like "Sure m8 ill read it" so it read:

EVERYBODY GETS FUCKING RIGHTS

Hey so this document's about rights and shit, it may seems stupid or something and it may seem like im drunk while writing this but im not ok? so i believe that everybody should have equal rights, Men, Women, and Aliens if those guys exist.

So when 'merica's done reading he be like "Yo thats fucking genius" and then Canadas like "i know right eh" so then equal rights for fucking everyone. Yay.


	2. The land of North America

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **As I said last chapter, this fic takes place right after Chapter 20 of "Reaching New Ground" so go check out that story its really good.**

 **CHAPTER 2: GREAT NEWS,**

"Hey Peridot" said Steven, shaking Peridot awake, "Yeah Steven?" a tired Peridot replied curiously. "The news was just on, and it said all people, alien or not should have equal rights!" Steven proclaimed optimistically, "uhh and?" replied a uninterested Peridot, "Gems can get jobs and make money!" Steven shouted cheerfully, "Steven keep it down, you'll wake up Jasper and Lapis" said Pearl while she was making breakfast, "huh? Oh yeah sorry." replied Steven, spying Lapis and Jasper sleeping comfortably on the couch.

"I'm going to get ready Peridot, I'll be right back" said Steven as he got up and headed to the bathroom, _WHOOSH,_ a sound was heard and a white beam shot up from a gleaming marble warp pad, "Hey P I got the rock thingy you needed" proclaimed a cheerful Amethyst, "Yes thank you Amethyst" replied pearl as she took it from Amethyst's hands, just as Amethyst turned to enter her temple room, "AMETHYST!" a irritated Pearl yelled, startling Peridot and waking up jasper from her sleep, "yeah? Waddup P?", "IT'S SCRATCHED!" "WE CAN'T USE IT!" yelled a clearly angry Pearl, "Why don't you shut the fuck up and let us sleep bird-nose" Proclaimed a tired Jasper in an angry tone, "LANGUAGE JASPER" Pearl said in a serious tone, "Gemlings, remember" "Yeah whatever, isn't Peridot asleep anyway?" "no I'm right here" replied the short green gem, as Jasper grumbled and layed back down with Lapis, Steven came out of the bathroom, changed out of his pajamas and into his usual red star shirt. Garnet took a step out of the temple to see Steven, Peridot, Pearl, Amethyst, and a sleeping couple in the small beach home, "Oh, is it already morning?" a stoic as usual Garnet asked, "Yes Garnet Steven and Peridot woke up about half an hour ago" replied Pearl as she began to search for the milk in the fridge.

 **I know this was a short chapter but I really have some other plot ideas and arc's planned,**

 **Here's some of the chapters and arcs coming up and short summaries for the first 4:**

 **CHAPTERS:**

 _chpt 3. Disagreements, "Lapis and Jasper have a little fight"_

 _chpt 4. Team Jasper "Jasper and her fellow Homeworld gems team up to find..."_

 _chpt 5. Go Fish gone wrong "Yes even a simple game of Go Fish can 'Go' wrong"_

 _chpt 6. Peridot and the magic rock "Peridot finds a gem artifact, but someone else wants it as well. Can backup get there in time?"_

 _chpt 7. What's this?_

 _chpt 8. Shopping trip_

 ** _ARCS:_**

 _Jasper and the Homeworld gems._


End file.
